


A Desperate Time

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Desperate Louis, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Omorashi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Watersports, Wetting, desperate kink, excessive use of daddy, pee kink, peeing in pants, pls, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: “Fuck, floor it, Haz,” Louis pressed back into the seat. “I have to go so bad.”“Do you?” Harry’s eyes twinkled. “Bet it doesn’t help when I do this.”“Do wha – ohh,” Louis crumpled, clutching at the hand Harry had pressed into his lower gut. It was directly over his bladder. “Harry. If you’re not careful, I’m gonna wiz right here.”“How embarrassing,” Harry smirked. “But you won’t. Not yet. You don’t want to make me mad, do you?”. . .Aka Harry and Louis have a pee kink that leads to Louis pissing in Harry's lap. Graphic, kinky smut. Read at your own desire.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	A Desperate Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story is just pee-kinky smut. It is not for everyone. It's very daddy and piss centric. So. You've been warned. If that is not your thing DO NOT READ THIS. 
> 
> If you're someone who reads all my stuff, this is very out of my norm, so if this kink isn't for you, I'd advise skipping it.
> 
> ALSO, there are some minor inaccurate sex representations here. Just really one thing. Roll with it pls. 
> 
> It gets very detailed and very out there at the end, so like, be prepared. If pee grosses you out, then don't read it, trust me.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is all FICTION. This never happened. This is all creative fiction that was made up in my mind.

The concert was loud and long. Normally, Louis enjoyed these moments. He enjoyed seeing millions of fans screaming their lyrics back at them. He enjoyed singing his heart out alongside his best mates.

However, tonight was different.

Their concert was in London, meaning there were no hotel room or tour bus to retire to. Harry and he would go straight home after the concert. If they were a normal couple, this would be relieving or boring, but they were no normal couple.

Louis caught Harry’s eye from across the stage. The taller man raised his water bottle and shook it slightly before pointing it at Louis, who groaned. He picked up the third water bottle of the night and finished his last drops no matter how painful it was. It didn’t help that he also had a decent-sized plug inside him either.

They were lucky it was the last song of the night because the pain in Louis’ stomach was quickly becoming unbearable. He had trouble singing some of his lines because the higher pitched he sang, the more pressure it put on his bladder. It was beginning to get so painful he didn’t want to stand upright. This was a bad sign. It was a very bad sign because it meant he only had roughly an hour before he couldn’t hold it any longer.

Once the concert ended, Harry was by his side immediately.

“What’s wrong, baby? You’ve been off tonight,” Harry wrapped an arm protectively around him.

“I hate you,” Louis breathed quick and short. Niall gave him weird looks as they gathered their things.

“You two are acting strange,” he mumbled, not looking either of them in the eye. Louis gave a nervous laugh and slapped him on the back affectionately. Almost immediately, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled it back to his side. “Jesus. This is some sex thing, isn’t it? Leave us out of it please.”

“Louis’ just dehydrated,” Harry shook his head, handing Louis his own half-filled water bottle. Internally, the smaller man groaned, but he took the bottle. Harry was in control tonight. As painful as this was for Louis, they both loved it. Harry loved it enough that when they finally got in their car, he was hard.

“Fuck, floor it, Haz,” Louis pressed back into the seat. “I have to go so bad.”

“Do you?” Harry’s eyes twinkled. “Bet it doesn’t help when I do this.”

“Do wha – ohh,” Louis crumpled, clutching at the hand Harry had pressed into his lower gut. It was directly over his bladder. “Harry. If you’re not careful, I’m gonna wiz right here.”

“How embarrassing,” Harry smirked. “But you won’t. Not yet. You don’t want to make me mad, do you?”

Louis squirmed, lightly sipping at the water in his hands. “No,” he mumbled.

“Drink up, love,” Harry chimed in his rough, overused voice. They got stuck in traffic, as always, on the way out. It made the heat in Louis’ body bother him more. When they finally got moving, Louis reluctantly drank some more. “That better be gone by the time we’re home.”

“Harry?” Louis asked in a whimper, tightening his fists as his bladder refused to take more liquid. Harry only raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Haz, I can’t take anymore.”

Harry’s pupils dilated, and his fist holding the steering wheel tightened. Suddenly, his left hand was back on his stomach, pushing down and staying there. Louis coughed out in a cry, bending around him.

“What’s my name?”

Oh. Louis got it now. Harry was ready to start now, even though they were still driving back. They were almost there, so Louis figured it’d be okay. Harry always had a plan when he took control. Louis trusted him.

“Daddy,” he breathed, biting his tongue to fight back the hot coil of desire forming in his stomach. He didn’t think he could physically get hard and be able to stand it.

“Good boy,” Harry pressed into him once more before releasing, but his hand still rested on his stomach. “Don’t argue with daddy.”

“Yes, daddy,” Louis hissed, eyes closing as he drank the rest of the water. They had turned on his street, thankfully. Louis couldn’t sit still, though. It was a pressing pain that he didn’t know how he was bearing. Then he thought of their next plans and remembered. Heat licked up his body at the feel of Harry’s large hand pressing against his stomach. A moan slipped out of his mouth as they pulled into their garage. When Harry stopped the car, Louis tried to move and wanted to cry. “Can’t move.”

“Need to go that bad?” Harry asked in mock concern. Louis’ eyes clenched shut to keep himself from pissing his pants right there. “Poor baby. Don’t worry. Daddy will take care of you.”

Louis whimpered, unable to fight Harry off from collecting him in his arms. He wasn’t a light person, but Harry made it up the stairs quickly. Louis didn’t miss the fact that he stopped by their fridge for a cup of water.

“Please, daddy. No more,” Louis begged into his neck, inhaling the smell of his sweat mixed with cologne. It calmed him momentarily.

“You were very naughty on stage today, baby,” Harry shook his head, taking the water with them into their living room. “Always teasing Liam and not me. Can’t believe you.”

They both knew why he couldn’t tease Harry, but it didn’t matter tonight. Louis didn’t even try to argue.

“Sorry,” he breathed as Harry sat painfully on the couch. Harry was still in his jeans, so he shook them off. Louis had changed into tight grey joggers before their last couple songs because his jeans were getting too painful. Harry left them on. “It hurts.”

“Where does it hurt?” Harry pressed the water to his lips, and he regretfully drank more. Without warning, Harry picked Louis up, and Louis understood the message. He quickly straddled Harry’s lap, scooting so close Harry’s cock pressed painfully against Louis’ hole. “Tell daddy so he can make you feel better.”

Louis shook his head, letting it fall against Harry’s strong shoulder.

“Does it hurt…here?” Harry grabbed Louis’ dick and rubbed it a few times, pulling him to a semi-hard start. It made it all the more painful. Louis shook his head as his fists clenched on Harry’s shirt. “What about here?” This time, he pinched his nipples through his shirt, making Louis jolt with energy. “Oh, were you close to peeing your pants? Like a baby? Bad, Louis.”

“Harrrry,” Louis whined, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, Harry had one hand on his back and the other pressing into his gut, making Louis’ eyes go wide and a scream escape his mouth.

“You’re hurting here, aren’t you, baby?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, daddy. So bad. Need to pee.”

Harry snorted, pressing into his stomach again. Louis could barely take it. His whole body was tensed, and he need to go so badly tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Crying like a baby. Bet you’re going to wet your pants like a baby, too, huh?” Harry snarled into his ear, making Louis sob a little. His teeth bit on his shoulder as Harry pressed his hand into his stomach again. This time, he held it there.

“Daddy,” Louis panted, pulling back to stare into his eyes, pout on his lip as he wiggled his hips. “Need to pee.”

“Then pee,” Harry smirked. “What’s stopping you?”

Louis bit his lip. “Don’t wanna get you dirty.”

Harry shrugged. “You can get daddy dirty. It’s okay, baby.”

Louis shook his head anyways, and real tears fell from his eyes as Harry released his head. “Can’t do it, daddy. But it hurts so bad.”

“Want daddy to help?” Harry asked, eyes darkening as he stared at Louis’ dick. “Does my baby need help peeing his pants?”

“Yes,” Louis cried, wiggling his hips against Harry’s impossibly hard dick. “Yes, daddy. Need your help.”

“Alright. So desperate for me, aren’t you? Love seeing your squirm, love,” Harry kiss him chastely, and then he pulled back. Louis tightened his hands around his neck, keeping himself firmly planted on Harry’s lap. Harry took both his hands and hovered them over Louis’ stomach, right over his bulging bladder. The anticipation of relief was threatening to do Louis in. “I’m going to help my baby pee his pants. My baby’s going to get daddy all messy, right?”

“Right!”

“Say it.”

Louis took a deep breath in. “I’m going to pee on daddy’s lap.”

Instantly, Harry pressed both his hands against Louis’ stomach, forcing a deep moan out of Louis, and he couldn’t hold on any longer. He felt the warm drops of pee leave him, and then he stared in embarrassment as his light grey sweat pants turned dark, dark grey.

“Oh, baby, wetting yourself all over me, aren’t you?” Harry ground up into him as his blue pants turned a dark shade. The feeling of relief was overwhelming, sending Louis crashing against Harry’s chest. He aimed his dick against Harry’s stomach, peeing directly into his abs through the cotton, relishing in the way Harry was grinding into him in retaliation. “Made a big mess all over daddy, didn’t you baby? Look what you did.”

Louis groaned, nodding as his stream continued so long and so much. The liquid was pooling in Harry’s lap now, and when Harry pulled Louis’ joggers and pants down to his knees, Louis could feel the cooling and warm liquid come together over his pants. Then, Harry quickly pulled his massive, leaking, hard dick out.

Louis had been wearing a plug all night, and when Harry painfully pulled it out, lube also spilled out with is. As Louis the stream of piss finally diminished, Harry thrust his dick inside Louis, forcing him to scream and tense, sending a whole new wave of piss out of his dick. This time, nothing was covering his cock, so it went straight up, landing on their connected lips.

Louis was instantly hard yet still impossibly peeing, a steady stream hitting their lips in the most erotic, hot way. They groaned as Harry fucked into him, and within a minute, he was pulling out, laying Louis down, and coming all over his face. Piss and cum mixing together, Harry kissed them both deep into his mouth, forcing both partners to taste the thick, salty mixture. Louis came against Harry’s wet pants, body tingling from the overwhelming sensations. He licked his lips, savoring the odd taste. His piss didn’t taste like what he thought it would, and mixed with Harry’s cum, Louis loved the taste.

Louis’ entire body was twitching as Harry peppered his face and neck with kisses and love bites. His hands shook as he pulled Harry back on top of him. “Alrigh’ Lou?”

“So good, Haz,” Louis whined, eyes closing and trying to find solid footing.

Harry chuckled, pushing back strands of hair that got wet and were sticking to his forehead. He was sweet like that. “You did so good for me, babe.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathed, still not opening his eyes. He had to make sure Harry actually enjoyed himself. Though he swore he shared this kink with him, Louis was the one to actually bring it up, so he always feared one day he’d take it too far. “I pissed on our lips.”

Harry burst out in laughter, one of the loud honking laughs Louis hadn’t heard in years. Louis opened his eyes and found Harry nuzzling his luscious, precious curls in a puddle of cum and piss resting in the dip of Louis’ collarbone. “It was hotter than I expected. Do ya think you could piss hard like that again? I wanna give you a blowjob while you pee next time.”

Louis sputtered, unsure he heard Harry correctly. “Seriously? In your mouth?”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? Didn’t taste like much at all.”

He thought it over for a moment, trying to picture it. Harry kneeling before him, mouth open and eager for his piss, the image of slightly yellow liquid falling out of his lips wrapped around his dick.

“Fuck, okay,” Louis grinned. He couldn’t stop grinning. “But you have to do the same to me. Both of us can be in pain all fucking concert.”

Harry giggled, leaning over him slightly before brushing their lips together. His still taste salty. it made Louis jealous, somehow.

“God, I love you, Lou,” Harry spoke huskily. “Now for my favorite part. Clean up!”

Louis was grateful Harry took them to one of their leather couches. It was a relatively easy cleanup. The hardest part was the cracks and the floor, but it was over in an hour. Of course, their clothes had to go in the wash. When Louis toed off his pants, he tossed them to Harry, who pressed them dramatically to his mouth and licked.

“Stop it, Haz. Gonna get me hard again,” Louis snorted, willing his boner away because he was sure nothing they did tonight could give him a better orgasm than that. “We’re really fucked in the head, aren’t we?”

Harry came out of the washroom with a shrug, instantly wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pressing their lips together. His hands palmed his bare bum as he spoke with utter seriousness. “Equally fucked in the head, maybe. It’s all innocent anyhow. I blame it on the first time we met when I wizzed on you in the toilets.”

Louis snorted. “Honestly, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) if you're going to say something negative about this kink, please don't. I warned you it gets graphic. We're all into different things, and if this isn't yours, then you shouldn't have read it.
> 
> 2) if you have any positive comments or questions, lol, feel free to comment!


End file.
